Cryptic Messages
by InuSpirit
Summary: AU : Rin is engaged to Sesshomaru Takshio; however Rin finds out that he has a secret that he has been hiding from her. Not only that, but another woman is starting to move in on Sesshomaru. Rin will do anything to protect the ones she loves. Even if it m
1. Crack in the Glass

**Disclaimer: **Well the only thing I can say is that I don't own any of the characters for InuYasha. So don't try any thing.

(**A/N: **A big thank you goes out to Tainted InuShemeeko and AntarsStarChild for putting up with me. Thanks again. Pairing include: Rin/Sesshomaru/Kagura of course, Kikyo/Naraku/Kagura, Inu/Kag and a little Mir/San. I'm not really sure if Ayame and Kouga are going to be in here same goes for Shippo.)

**Summary:**_ Rin is engaged to Sesshomaru Takshio; however Rin finds out that he has a secret that he has been hiding from her. Not only that, but another woman is starting to move in on Sesshomaru. Rin will do anything to protect the ones she loves. Even if it means playing dirty._

**Title: Cryptic Messages**

**Chapter 1: Crack in the Glass**

By InuSpirit

PASSWORD….

MIASMA

_Access Denied _

_'Damn it he changed his password, what could it be now?'_

Red polished nails clicked against the keys of the keyboard as they tried to get access to the secret files that were hidden in the computer.

"Hmmm, I wonder?"

KIKYO

_Access Denied_

"Damn, that wasn't right either. I was sure that tramps name would have been the password."

Without really knowing why the person in front of the computer, tried another name. However she was sure that it wouldn't work either.

KAGURA

_Access Confirmed_

She was completely baffled as the computer granted her access.

"I don't believe this but why would he use that name. You know what, who cares I got in and that's all that matters."

She then quickly downloaded the files she needed onto the CD and then slipped it safely in to her briefcase. She then shut down all of the windows on the computer; she then began shutting down the computer.

'_Thanks for the files Naraku; you won't have a clue as to what is going on till it's too late_.'

The woman then pulled a file out and laid it on his desk. That's when she heard the familiar voice of Naraku speak to her from behind.

"Why Kagura, what a nice surprise I didn't expect you to still be in the office this late at night."

Startled she whirled around to face Naraku; she did her best to hide the surprise in her eyes and in her voice.

"Oh Naraku, I was dropping off the file you ask for before I left for the evening."

Naraku couldn't help but smirk as he made his way to his desk. His dress shoes clicked against the polished tile on his office floor.

"I'm impressed Kagura, usually you don't get files to me until you feel like it."

Opening the file he looked at the contents for a moment before closing it. He then made his way toward Kagura.

"Then perhaps we have come to an understanding with certain things."

Kagura did her best to steady herself, as Naraku came closer to her. She despised this man so what was it he had this effect on her. Kagura gasped as Naraku pressed his lips against hers, stealing her breath away in the process. She was able to get her sense back and then she pulled away from him.

"What about Kikyo?"

He smirked at her his maroon eyes burning into her red eyes.

"Kikyo is not here at the moment, she is away on family matters. So she is unaware of my activities."

Naraku then did something that Kagura had not expected. His right hand snaked back behind her head and removed the chopsticks that were holding her long wavy black hair up. Naraku combed his fingers through her long locks, as he once again locked her lips against his own. Once again catching Kagura off guard with his actions however, Naraku seemed to be enjoying his little tease.

"What's wrong Kagura? Are you angry at me again? I can assure you that I have no intent on using you. These feelings I have for you are very real."

Kagura stiffened as Naraku started to nibble on her neck. This couldn't be happening; she didn't want anything to do with this man. Within minutes she found herself in Naraku arms, her own arms somehow found their way around his neck. Kagura then found herself returning Naraku's heated kisses.

She was unaware that she and her briefcase were no longer in Naraku office. Kagura came back to her senses as she felt the top to her business suit being removed. Revealing her purple laced bra, his every touch caused a heated shiver to run up her spine. Why, why was it that this vile man had the power to do this to her, causing part of her heart to melt in his direction while the other half yearned for another.

_'Please kami, forgive me.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin rolled over in bed the silver satin sheets rolling with her, as she kept herself concealed underneath. She then placed a kiss on her fiancé's right shoulder as she spoke to him.

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru? You're being awful quiet now. Please tell me what the matter is."

There was a long silence before Sesshomaru answered her.

"It is nothing really. It's just that I was waiting for an important phone call, and I have not received it yet."

Rin gave it some thought before she chose to answer Sesshomaru. An hour ago his mood had been very relaxed; she smiled to herself because she knew why. Now however his mood seemed to be sodden and cold.

"Well, maybe whoever was supposed to call you got a little sidetracked. It can happen you know. I mean look at us, how many times did we get sidetracked an hour or so ago."

She waited for a moment she almost expected him not to answer her. Just as she was about to give up, Sesshomaru responded with a cold,

"Indeed."

Rin felt her heart crack a little, that had not been the response she had expected. Hurt just a little Rin got up and walked in to the bathroom to take a shower. Her cinnamon eyes stared down at the marble floor as the water whirled down the drain. She didn't even register the cold water that was now running over her body.

Sesshomaru was mentally kicking himself, when he realized that Rin had been in the shower to long. As he sat up a blue crescent moon could be seen on his bare left shoulder, his bare feet treaded softly on the carpeted floor as he made his way to the bathroom. Once inside he made his way to the shower, his honey eyes widen as cold water splashed over his bare skin.

"Rin, what is the meaning of this?"

He then quickly turned the dial up on the shower warming up the water. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Rin continued to remain silence. Just as he was about to question her once more, Rin broke the silence first.

"Who is she Sesshomaru? I want to know and I want to know now."

Sesshomaru was taken back by Rin's outburst, never before had she ever accused him of such a thing.

"She is a business partner, and she means nothing to me. She was merely supposed to call me with information tonight."

Rin wanted to believe him she really did, but she just couldn't help herself when she asked,

"Is she pretty, Sesshomaru?"

He just sighed as he prepared to answer Rin's question.

"Yes Rin, she is pretty. However…"

His words trailed off as he lifted Rin's chin to cause her to look into his liquid honey orbs.

"You my Rin are breathtakingly beautiful. No one can hold a candle to you, for you are my everything Rin."

For a mere moment this seemed to please Rin as Sesshomaru captured her lips within in his own. The warm water continued to cascade down the two as they pressed their body against each other. His hands slowly explored her body as his kiss deepened, causing a shiver to run up Rin's spine.

She let out a sharp intake of breath as her back brushed against the cool marble of the shower wall. Apparently Sesshomaru was going to show her not ever doubt his feelings for her. Rin however had a feeling that she was going to enjoy every bit of it.

"Do you have any way to prove it to me?"

Sesshomaru smirked at Rin's challenging tone; it was on of the many things he loved about her.

"Yes, indeed I do how would you like for me to start?"

In return Rin giggled lightly, now she knew that the fun had just begun for them tonight.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Several hours later, Kagura slowly opened her stunning red eyes only to be startled at were she was at. She was in someone's bedroom and the more she looked at it the more she realized just how familiar the room was to her. She was in Naraku's special bedroom office, but how did she get there.

It was then that memories from last night came flooding back to her, causing her to gasp as she glanced at the sleeping figure beside of her. Her gaze then slowly drifted to her own body to only find it covered in nothing but the bed sheet.

Not wanting to awake Naraku, Kagura quietly slipped out of the bed and slid into her skirt. She then looked around the room franticly as she tried to find the rest of her clothes. Finding her bra and the top to her suit she slipped them on as fast as she could. Kagura grabbed a violet colored high heel as she found them. Her slender fingers then grabbed her briefcase off the floor, as she made her way silently to the door.

Her red eyes stole a quick glance at Naraku who was still sleeping peacefully. She then made her way out of the room quickly and quietly. Once she was sure that she was far away from the room, Kagura slipped on her shoes and stuffed her pantyhose inside her briefcase. Trying her best to find her nerve she then made her way to her maroon Taurus.

Once she was inside her car Kagura hit the lock on the door, her head sagged down over her steering wheel causing strands of her ebony hair to fall over her face. She then slowly lifted her head so she could start her car. Kagura's eyes then glanced over at the clock in her car, it read two am that only made her sag more in the seat of her car.

"What have I done?"

'_Damn that bastard, Naraku. I'm starting to wish I'd never met him. Why is it he always seems to be able to make me do things that I don't want to do?'_

She then pulled her car out of the vacant parking lot. The only other car there was Naraku's black jaguar, which only made Kagura want to leave even faster. The thing she hated the most was that she would have to come back to the building in another five and a half hours.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Twenty minutes later the mauve colored door to apartment number 35 slowly opened as Kagura walked inside. She was tried and the only thing she wanted to do right now was take a shower and climb into her own bed. Kagura's red orbs widened suddenly as she remembered something important.

"The CD, the files I downloaded on it. Did he…?"

Her words trailed off as she hurriedly opened her briefcase and rummaged through it looking for the CD. Once she had found it Kagura hurried to her laptop, turning it on she then popped the disk inside the CD drive. She then clicked on the button to open the file; her eyes then scanned the content of the files on the disk. Kagura then sighed in relief; all of the files were still there.

"Thank goodness, Naraku knows nothing about the files I downloaded. Thank _kami_, it gives us an advantage."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru moaned lightly as his sleep was interrupted by the high pitched beeping ringing of his cell phone. Rin moaned sleepily beside of him.

"Aw, Sesshomaru…you left your cell on again."

Registering what Rin had just said, Sesshomaru rolled over and reached out to pick his cell phone off of the bed stand.

"This is Sesshomaru, your late calling. What happened did you obtain the information that I require. If you weren't able to then there is no way for me to help."

There was a brief pause on the other end of the phone, but the voice then replied.

"Don't worry I've got what we need, I merely hit a snag and don't worry about it I have it all taken care of. So when do we meet?"

Sesshomaru gave it some careful consideration before he answered.

"Three days from now at the De la Ritz Café. Perhaps you would like to tell me who you are now."

There was another silent pause before the voice on the other end spoke.

"De la Ritz Café in three days got it. As to who I am you're a smart man you'll figure it out. Goodnight Sesshomaru."

Before Sesshomaru could ask another question there was a clicking sound as the other line went dead. He then began pondering who the voice was on the other line. He was certain that he had heard it before, so why was it they continued to hide themselves.

_'Just who was that, and just what have I gotten myself into?'_

Sesshomaru's gaze then drifted to look at Rin as he shut off his cell phone. Would what he had just gotten himself into, end up causing Rin pain. His only hope was that Rin would not end up being hurt. Sesshomaru knew that if she was hurt in any way that he would only have himself to blame. Wiping the phone call from his mind, Sesshomaru gentle draped an arm over Rin's waist as he settled into dream land again. The passage of time was the only thing that could really answer his question.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagura sighed as the warm water poured over her; she then placed a bit of shampoo in her hair and started to massage her scalp. To her she was washing all trances of Naraku, however she knew better. She would never truly be able to wash him away from her. Why, why had she allowed him to use her again?

Her thoughts soon traveled to someone else, someone who was out of her reach completely or was he. Kagura wiped the steam off of her bathroom mirror as she wrapped a towel around her shapely body; she then went around drying her hair.

_'Why did I ever leave you Sesshomaru? Nothing went like it was suppose to, I can only hope that Naraku doesn't find out what's going on. It could cause all of us a lot of trouble.'_

Kagura balled her hand up into a fist as she remembered a key point that was now in Sesshomaru's life, Rin Sayotai.

"How is it that he could go for someone like_ that_ woman? I promise you this much Sesshomaru Takshio, I will have what I want. Even if I have to remove a few things first, you and I will be together again I promise you."

Slipping into a red violet satin nightgown; Kagura made her way into her bedroom. One thing was sure thanks to Naraku there was a crack in her plan to getting even with him. Kagura was pretty sure that as long as Kikyo was away she wouldn't be spending any more late hours at the office. She would just have to come up with another way of getting dirt on Naraku. Even if it meant she got hurt in the process.

However, in the end would it turn out to be something that she would regret, more then anything else? Life has a way of giving you things you weren't looking for, especially when it concerns matters of the heart.

(**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter seemed a little short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer; I was just setting the scene a little. Hope you find enjoyment in this story. A big thank you goes out to my wonderful beta you know who you are.)

Ja!

InuSpirit


	2. Threat and Trapped in Darkness

**Disclaimer: **As stated in the first chapter I hold no ownership over InuYasha and Co. So on with the story.

**Chapter 2: Threat and Trapped in Darkness**

_By InuSpirit_

The slow melody of Crazy by Patsy Cline slowly awakened Kagura from her sleep. Her right hand reached out and hit the off button. Kagura then opened her ruby orbs; six o' six was the time that the bright red numbers on the clock were telling her. However, Kagura had no real desire to get up and go to work. There was only one thing wrong with that Naraku he would know, and she didn't want him questioning her about her absence.

Her red silk nightgown fell down pass her knees as she stood up out of bed. Kagura's delicate fingers, then reach out for the silver plated hair brush. It laid on her dark cherry stained bed stand there was an inlay of gold around the edges of the stand. A crest of an open fan was craved into the drawer, of the stand as well as the sides.

Kagura then gently pulled the brush through her long ebony strands. As she continued to brush her hair, Kagura walked toward her dresser. It was huge in size and was stained the same dark cherry as her bed stand. The same open fan pattern could be found on each of the drawers as well as its sides. A huge mirror surrounded by gold plating hung on the wall. One look at it told you that it carried a history with it; there was a great chance that the bedroom set was a family heirloom.

She pulled open the top draw on the left, where she then pulled out a teal satin bra. Seconds later the silk gown she had once been wearing fell to the floor, cad in only matching underlings. Kagura walked back to her bed, where she then pulled the black sheet with purple coral designs on it under its matching pillow set. After the bed was made she busied herself with getting ready for work.

Ten minutes later Kagura stood in front of her dresser as she tied her hair up in a bun, with a white hair ribbon with teal and magenta flowers on it. She had just slipped into the teal top that went with the teal skirt she had on, when her phone started to ring. With the top of her suit open, revealing her shapely breast as well as her firm and trim waist. Kagura's red polished nails brushed against the receiver as she picked it up to answer it.

_"Hello Kagura Kaze speaking, what do you what?"_

Her voice was harsh and bitter as she spoke to the person on the other line. There was no note of friendliness to be found in the words she spoke. Silence was her only answer at first before a familiar cold and callous voice spoke to her from the other side of the phone.

_"Why Kagura I was deeply wounded when I woke up to find you gone, and now you wound me even more when you talk to me in such a way."_

Kagura scoffed at Naraku's words she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_"That's news to me Naraku I didn't think you had a heart. I don't have time to talk to you I have to go. Good…."_

Her words were cut off once again by Naraku's words.

_"Who is he Kagura? Perhaps I should pay him a visit."_

Kagura's heart froze in her chest at his words. No it was impossible there was no way he could know about him. She had never said anything about him so how would he know?

_"I don't know what you're talking about Naraku. There is nobody else there never was."_

Naraku smirked on the other end, as he continued to speak.

"_That is good to know I would have hated to dispose of him. Now know_ _this Kagura I always get what I want, and it is you I desire while my wife is away. I will have you in the end make no mistake about it Kagura. Good day Ms. Kaze."_

There was a click on the other side as the line went dead. She slowly hung the phone up as she cursed to herself.

'_Damn that Naraku, what kind of game is he playing here?'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Naraku's maroon eyes flicker with an evil light as he laid the phone back down on the cradle. In the end he would have Kagura Kaze right where he wanted her and if he had to he would bring in the bait he had snared. Yes it was true that he was married to Kikyo Hisho, how he was also sure that she was no saint.

Kikyo had left to see her family, for her younger sister Kaede had fallen ill. However, Naraku knew of something else, he knew that while she was gone in Hong Kong. Kikyo would also stop by to see his little brother Onigumo. Since he himself was not being truly faithful he would allow the little fling between his wife and brother.

However, once he had everything he wanted he would put it to a quick halt. He would then finish breaking Kikyo's spirit; he found great pleasure in breaking another's spirit. In fact he was sure that with a little bit more work he just might have Kagura right where he wanted her.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagura's breathing was harsh as she continued to try to breathe. Just how much did Naraku know, did he already know about Sesshomaru or was he just waiting for her to lead him to him. If he was she couldn't risk it, she had to put a stop to it. She was afraid now what if Naraku knew about Sesshomaru, there was no way she was _willing_to risk his life just so she could ruin Naraku's.

"I have to put a stop to it, I'll just have to tell Sesshomaru that there will be no meeting two days from now and I'll just have to hide the disk."

As much as she wanted things to turn out the way she wanted them. Nothing is ever as we want it to be. No matter how much our heart wants it. Kagura growled as she hung up the phone, that man was even more stubborn then is half brother InuYasha.

"Damn you Sesshomaru."

Her mind then drifted off to the phone conversation she had, had earlier with Sesshomaru.

**-**

"_Sesshomaru, there is no way I can make the meeting at the restaurant two days from now. We just have to cancel everything."_

Sesshomaru's voice was as cold and unchangeable as ever, as he replied to Kagura's words.

_"We have been planning this meeting for months, and now you see fit to end it. Do not forget Kagura it was you who came to me for help. It was not the other way around. I have put my personal life in jeopardy in order to help, I also have risk everything I am to do it."_

_"No, we meet at the planned location two days from now. I do not intend on going back on my word, not after everything I have risked for you once again. Good day Kagura."_

**-**

"Fine if he won't listen to me then I don't care what happens to him. Naraku can do what he wants with him. I don't care anymore."

However, deep down inside Kagura knew that couldn't be farther from the real truth of things.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A loud **SLAP**, could be heard as a young woman with her face as red as a _beet,_ turned away from the person that the slap had been directed toward. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed at the person as they rubbed the side of their face that had been abused.

"You are such a **Pervert! **I don't even remember why I ever started to go out with you, in the first place."

The woman's words were followed by a series of snickers from her left. She then glared draggers at the two people who dared to laugh at her.

"It's not funny guys."

A young woman about the age of twenty-three, with warm brown eyes and long raven hair; waved a hand at the woman.

"Sorry Sango, but you and Miroku are so cute sometimes. The fact that you didn't see it coming was amusing too. I mean come on Sango; it's Miroku we're talking about here. The two of you have been dating for four months; I wouldn't think you would let him sneak any more moves like that on you."

Miroku smirked as he looked over at Kagome. Sango's red hand print was still very evident on his right cheek.

"Really Kagome, are you saying that you could dodge one of my famous moves. Perhaps I should give it a try and see just how skilled you truly are."

Miroku's wandering right hand came to a quick stop, as a shadow loomed over him. Miroku's slate colored eyes, then slowly met with two very angry looking amber orbs.

"I dare you to Miroku, if you even try to touch Kagome with your lecherous hand; like you did three summers ago. You'll _wish_ you had followed your father, into the priesthood."

The fingers on Miroku's right hand twitched as he slowly moved his hand away from Kagome's bottom.

"N-not, not a problem my dear friend InuYasha, I of course would never think of doing such a horrible thing."

Miroku then tried his best to lighten InuYasha's mood, as the twenty-five year old continued to stare down at him.

"Take it easy InuYasha, I said I wouldn't touch her and I truly meant it."

InuYasha smirked at Miroku as he leaned forward and gripped Miroku's shoulder. His silver- white locks falling forward as he did so.

"I know you wouldn't Miroku, because then I would have to go back on my ancestors words about harming humans, which would mean that I would have to kill you."

One _look_ at Miroku's horror ridden face and InuYasha burst into a fit of laughter. He then slapped his best friend on the back.

"Relax Miroku; I was only joking with you. I wouldn't kill you. I would just beat you up until you couldn't move for a week."

Miroku then sighed inwardly to himself.

_'I may not have a cursed wind tunnel in my right hand like my ancestor Miroku. However this damn hand is still cursed by something.'_

The room was silent for a moment until Kagome broke it with her words. Her brown eyes took in her three friends that were sitting in the living room, of her and InuYasha's apartment.

"Hey you guys wasn't Rin suppose to stop by today too? It's after lunch and she still hasn't shown."

InuYasha just smirked at Kagome as he spoke.

"Stop worrying so much would ya. Rin's a big girl she can take care of herself, besides if she's with Sesshomaru she'll be fine. Valentine's Day is coming up so I'm sure Sesshomaru has some hidden getaway planned or something.

Kagome sighed as she looked at InuYasha; she then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're probably right, I'm worrying over nothing. I still have a hard time figuring out how some one like Rin ended up with your brother?"

"Half-Brother."

InuYasha said as he corrected Kagome. The more he thought about it the more he saw that she was right. How did a soft hearted, kind and joyful twenty-one year old like Rin. End up with a cold hearted, stoic, monotone twenty-seven year old like Sesshomaru?

InuYasha scratched the top of his head as he gave it some more thought. However, he still didn't have an answer.

"I don't have a clue; it sure as hell can't be because he has a soft side. If he does that's for sure I've never seen it."

Kagome was aghast by InuYasha's words.

"InuYasha, don't be so mean. Everyone has a soft side hidden somewhere it's just knowing how to find it. To be truthful InuYasha when I first met you I didn't think you had a gentle side, but after I got to know you I saw that you did. You know how it made me feel? I made me feel very happy."

She gave InuYasha's right hand a gentle squeeze as she laid her head against his chest. InuYasha responded by combing his left hand through he long raven locks.

"So you know I'm sure Rin can say the same thing about Sesshomaru. Just because we can't see it doesn't mean its not there. Rin just knows where to look for it is all."

InuYasha sighed lightly as he laid his chin on top of Kagome's head.

"You know Kagome I think you're right about that."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A dry choking cough aroused Rin from her sleep, as her body shook with the cough. Her body felt unbelievably hot and so she moved to shove the covers away. Only to have a cool yet warm hand slip over hers, it was soon followed by an evenly cold voice.

"That would not be wise Rin; you are sick and are in need of rest."

She sucked in a breath as Sesshomaru suddenly laid a cool compress to her forehead. However, she soon realized that she welcomed the coolness of the rag.

Her voice came out in a raspy breath as she tried to speak.

"What about that meeting you have today with Bankotsu? You should have left an hour ago."

Sesshomaru gave her a small smirk as his deep honey orbs studied her.

"That meeting as you so have put it has been postponed until next Wednesday. I made arrangements this morning when I realized you weren't well. Your health will always be more important then a business meeting that can wait. Besides Bankotsu and Jakotsu were at an understanding with me, Bankotsu has a wife and two children and he has _postponed _many meeting on me due to his family's health."

Sesshomaru disappeared from Rin's side for a moment and then returned with a bottle of Tylenol Cold Flu in his hands. He then took his seat beside her in the bed, as he poured the dosages into the cup and handed it to her to swallow.

Fifteen minutes later Sesshomaru walked back into the bedroom with a glass _of_Ginger Ale in his hands.

"I have brought you something to help settle your stomach. I was unsure if your stomach was ready for chicken broth, so I brought you some saltines instead.

Rin in turn gave Sesshomaru a weak smile as she sat up in bed. She then took the glass from him and brought a small amount into her mouth and swallowed.

"Sesshomaru you don't have to do this you know, I'll only end up making you sick too."

Sesshomaru just looked at her as he spoke.

"I am very aware that I don't need to do it. It is merely because

I wish too, your fever was very high I was not about to leave you home alone. As to me getting sick, I have not been sick in bed _since_I was ten. If I am meant to be sick then I _will_ simply get sick."

Another coughing spell stuck Rin, which was then followed by a dizzy spell that forced Rin to lie back gently in the bed. A small amount of concern flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes as he watched her. In return she gave him a small smile of reassurance.

"It's all right, I'm fine I just got a little dizzy that's all."

Once the dizziness pasted, she sat up and took a saltine into her hand. Where she then slowly started to nibble on it, Rin then decided to lay back down for a bit. It didn't take long before sleep claimed her. Once making sure that Rin was indeed comfortable, Sesshomaru took his leave from the room and went back to his work.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru's eyes darted from the screen of his laptop and toward their bedroom. He then listened for any signs that may have indicated that Rin was in need of his help. Upon not hearing anything, Sesshomaru turned his eyes back to his work. However no matter how hard his mind kept wandering to a person that he should no longer care for, Kagura.

It had been five years since the two of them had been together. Then suddenly three months ago here she was back in his life once more. A life that he was comfortable with and could perhaps even be happy with.

_'Why it is after all of this time has pasted, that you find a way to come back and haunt me. I sworn that I would have nothing to do with you ever again, and yet I find myself helping you.'_

At hearing the sound of the toilet flush, he got up from his seat and went to go check on Rin.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After slowly drinking down the soda, Sesshomaru had brought to her to drink. Rin slowly and carefully made her way to the bathroom. Then after washing her hands she started to make her _way _back to her bed. Her body soon felt too heavy for her to hold up and she sank to the floor.

Her face was flustered as she pulled in a _shallow_ breath. That when the realization hit her she was having trouble breathing, no it wasn't that she was having trouble breathing it was that she couldn't breathe. Her lungs where starting to close off on her, but why what had caused it? There weren't many things that she was allergic too.

Beads of sweat slid down the sides of her face as she tried to pull in a breath of air. Rin tried to cry out for Sesshomaru only to find that her voice box wouldn't work. Her body was too concerned with trying to breathe to care about talking.

Half way to the bedroom, Sesshomaru heard the sound of something falling to the ground. He quickened his pace and his eyes widened at the sight that lay before him. Rin lay on the floor, her body shaking as she tried to breathe. Short wheezing sounds came from within her as she tried to breathe.

"Rin!"

His amber orbs darted through the room tiring to pick up on what could have caused this. She just had the flu, her lungs shouldn't be affected. That was when his eyes fell on a strange bouquet of flowers. Where had they come from and when had they been placed in the room? He hadn't noticed them last night or this morning, they were new meaning someone had been in the house without his knowing.

Sesshomaru then notice the crimson curtain blowing in the wind. Someone had entered through the window but how? Not know what the flowers where he grabbed them out of the dresser and through the window. A card fell to the floor causing Sesshomaru to pick it up and place it in his pocket; he didn't have time to read it now.

After making a call to the hospital, Sesshomaru did his best to calm Rin. Since the flowers were gone and a cool winter breeze was now blowing through the window, Rin's breathing had calmed a little bit.

Just what had he gotten himself and Rin into by getting involved with Kagura again? It was something Sesshomaru himself couldn't find an answer too.

_'Kagura, I know you would do anything to get what you wanted. However I never expected to do something so despicable. As far as I see it you have crossed the line by attacking Rin. That is if you truly are responsible for all of this.' _

Sesshomaru sighed in relief at the sound of an ambulance pulling into the drive. He watched carefully as the EMTs checked all over her vitals. Rin's breathing was much better after the oxygen masked had been placed on her. However do to the situation and the stress her body had been through she would be kept at the hospital for a few days.

Once Rin had been taken care of, Sesshomaru went into telling one of the EMTs about the strange flowers. After grabbing a large trash bag and a pair of rubber gloves, he went outside to receive the bouquet he had tossed earlier. After he had warned the EMTs to be careful, Sesshomaru was not far behind them.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall in the hallway as he waited for word on Rin. He would not call InuYasha and his girlfriend until he had found out more on Rin's condition. He did not need to be bombarded with questions he did not have answers to yet.

Slipping his fingers inside of his pants pockets, Sesshomaru felt the card from earlier. Pulling it out of the pocket, he then opened it to read what was written inside.

_**My dear, Sesshomaru**_

_**I assure you that the young woman will be fine. However I do hope you take this as a warning. Stay away from Kagura Kaze, for she is no longer your concern. You shall be allowed one more day of contact. However, one day and one night and nothing more if you fail to understand this. I will be forced to take matters much farther.**_

Sesshomaru quickly balled the card up into his fist. There had been no name written at the bottom, but Sesshomaru was very aware of who had written it. So it was he who was responsible for Rin's added illness. He voice was cold and filled with hate as one name slipped from his parted lips.

"Naraku."

With this new information Sesshomaru realized that he had not been careful enough. However, that could be remedied very quickly. Flipping out his cell phone Sesshomaru made a few of the necessary phone calls in order for his new plan to fall into place.

_'So Naraku you enjoy playing with fire I see. I shall make you regret ever coming in contact will the Takshio family. You will come to acknowledge pain as a part of your life forever.'_

"Coming after this Sesshomaru would have been fine. However, you chose to come after the one closest to me. For that you will pay."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagura glanced over at her phone before she pulled it out of the wall, and then tossed it across the room. She wanted to protect him and he was just _too_ proud to let her try it was either that, or he really didn't really trust her.

"How dare you, do this to me now Sesshomaru. I will not allow you to treat me in such away again."

A rough voice suddenly spoke to her from the small shadows in her room, which caused Kagura to gasp in surprise.

"You know Kagura you really shouldn't abuse property in such a way. What would Naraku say if he saw you?"

Kagura's back stiffened and she backed up against her dresser, as the mysterious person stood up from his _crouching_ position in the shadows. Allowing her to see who he was, if Naraku had decided to send him to her now then that could only mean that Naraku knew something was going on. It also meant that he had already done something to Sesshomaru.

"Where's Sesshomaru, what did Naraku make you do to him? Answer me damn it!"

The man in the shadows smirked at her as he spoke.

"Calm down now, you little vixen, the only thing I did was send him a little warning to _stay_ away from you. Just like Naraku asked me too. Not _to_ worry your old flame is fine, _but_ to bad I can't say the same for that woman of his."

Kagura eyes widened in horror, Naraku had caused harm to Rin. It was true Kagura wanted Sesshomaru back, however she had never wanted physical harm to come to her.

**TBC**

(**A/N:** Hi there I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing. I haven't been it the best of health, but some how I managed to write this chapter. I have a lot of changes happening in my life so please not expect me to have the next chapter out right away. You guys are great.

Ciao,

InuSpirit)

16


	3. My Wandering Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the InuYasha characters so there.

(**A/N: **Sorry for the late update I've had a lot of changes and sadness in my life as of late. I hope this chapter does not disappoint you.)

**Chapter 3: My Wandering Love**

_By _InuSpirit

Last time in Cryptic Messages:

**_Kagura's back stiffened and she backed up against her dresser, as the mysterious person stood up from his crouching position in the shadows. Allowing her to see who he was, if Naraku had decided to send him to her now then that could only mean that Naraku knew something was going on. It also meant that he had already done something to Sesshomaru._**

"_**Where's Sesshomaru, what did Naraku make you do to him? Answer me damn it!"**_

_**The man in the shadows smirked at her as he spoke.**_

"**_Calm down now, you little vixen, the only thing I did was send him a little warning to stay away from you. Just like Naraku asked me too. Not to worry your old flame is fine, but to bad I can't say the same for that woman of his."_**

_**Kagura eyes widened in horror, Naraku had caused harm to Rin. It was true Kagura wanted Sesshomaru back, however she had never wanted physical harm to come to her.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagura's heart was beating wildly inside of her chest as she continued to watch her unwanted guest.

"Just what did you do to Rin Sayotai?"

The blue eyes of Kagura's guest sparked with some unknown hidden mischief.

"Now why would you care about what happens to that young girl? I could have sworn she was the whole reason of you going against Naraku."

Her voice then suddenly froze inside her throat, and it didn't matter how hard she tried she couldn't speak.

"No…I don't it's just that…she's very gentle and kind. She shouldn't ever have to be hurt by Naraku. So tell me what you did to her Kouga!"

By now Kagura's voice was shaking as she did her best to stay strong in front of Naraku's dog. At one time he had been a proud prince of his tribe and now he was just one of Naraku's many lap dogs. Kouga smirked over at Kagura as he made his way toward her. He then placed a clawed hand beneath her chin and made her look at him.

"You're breaking down you know, the fire is still there but it's not as bright. Then again if you did fight back, Naraku would kill you just like he killed your brother."

Letting his hand fall away from her face, Kouga then turned his back to her and started to walk away from her.

"Go have your little meeting with your ex lover, and don't you worry about Rin Sayotai she should be out of the hospital tomorrow. It was only an allergic reaction to a bunch of genetic engineered flowers. The girl is just too cute to kill; I just might have to get to know her better.

Kagura narrowed her eyes over at Kouga; as much as she wanted Sesshomaru back she should have been happy at hearing Kouga's words. However, happy was the last thing she felt.

"Kouga you had better keep your paws off of that girl."

He smirked once more as he walked toward her bedroom room, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his faded jeans.

"Don't worry I won't, I'll play the part of a good boy for a while. At least until you get what you're looking for. If you get that old flame of yours where you want him, getting Ms. Sayotai too bend to my every wish might be a snap. Oh and if you think I'm out to hurt the girl you'd be wrong. I'm actually trying to help you, in that respect I'll play the part of the loyal lap dog a little longer."

Kagura shook her head in disbelief had she heard Kouga right? Was he really planning on helping her get Sesshomaru back? Maybe Kouga was getting tired of the scrapes Naraku was throwing to him. She knew one thing to be true, only time would give her the answers she was looking for.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sesshomaru's honey colored orbs continued their watch over Rin's sleeping form. Her condition had improved over the last couple of hours. Regretfully he had, had no choice but to inform his brother of what had happened and of Rin's condition. There was no doubt that InuYasha and Kagome along with their two friends would be here soon to check on her.

For the last couple of hours Sesshomaru had been fighting against his building fatigue. It was true that he and InuYasha had genes that were enhanced with DNA from inu-youkai. Which made them capable of going several days with out sleep, however with all the running around from meeting to meeting every day and then all of the late nights he had been pulling where slowing starting to catch up to him. Sesshomaru soon found that he was losing his battle with the sand man as his eye lids drift closed.

Rin smiled gently as she watched Sesshomaru start to drift off to sleep. She was happy to see him resting at last, seeing how he hadn't had any sleep for more then a week and a half.

_'It looks like he finally wore himself out. I just wish he wouldn't do that to himself, demon DNA or not he still needs sleep.'_

A few seconds later she smiled as InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku came into see her. She quickly bought a finger up to her lips in order to quiet them; she then glanced at Sesshomaru who had fallen asleep in a chair right beside her bed. InuYasha smirked at seeing this.

"I tried to tell him to stop being a stiff at work. He's been pushing himself to much lately but he just wouldn't listen to me. Well there'll be no moving him for the next couple of hours trust me."

A little confused by what InuYasha had just told them, Miroku took a few steps toward Rin's bed and Sesshomaru. InuYasha did his best to shoot out a warning when he saw what his friend was attempting to do.

"I wouldn't get to close Miroku if I were you."

His warning seemed to come too late, when Sesshomaru growled suddenly his eyes glowing a bright red and his silvery mane lifting up and away from his back. InuYasha took this as the perfect time to intercept him. Stepping quickly in front of Miroku blocking him from Sesshomaru's senses, InuYasha then started to speak calmly to his half sleep, half older brother.

"Hey there, Sesshomaru just take it easy. I know I'm probably not the best person to cool your jets, but just relax we're just here to visit Rin we're not here to hurt her."

After a few moments Sesshomaru's body seemed to relax, and his body laid back against the back of the chair, as his eyes drifted closed once again. Only this time his right hand protectively wrapped around Rin's left arm. InuYasha smirked at this action.

"See what I'd tell you. There'll be no moving him now until he wakes up and moves himself."

Kagome knew just how right InuYasha was, Rin knew as well as her cinnamon orbs stared down at Sesshomaru's protective grasp. For she knew as well just how protective inu youkai could be, she had been late for class once because Sesshomaru had refused to release her while he slept. It appeared that today was going to be one of those wonderful nights.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naraku couldn't help but give a slight smirk so Kagura was still pining over Sesshomaru Takshio.

"So it would seem that Kagura is still harboring feeling for Takshio. This could become a problem or I can make this work to my advantage. However, if Kouga has done what I asked him to do, then perhaps it will be easier to get him away from Kagura."

A smug look of satisfaction skated across his lips as he looked out the sleek glass windows of his office, and down at the city as all of the night dwellers a merged. One look in his dark maroon eyes and you knew he had a sinister plan in mind.

"I will have what I want Kagura, make no mistake of it. You will find that out soon enough, I'll have you right where I want you and then at that time you won't want to leave me."

A soft knock echoed inside of his large and silence office. With his hands behind his back Naraku turned on his heels to face the door.

"Yes, enter," there was no hiding the callousness in his smooth, rough voice as he spoke. The door then slowly opened to reveal a woman with long flowing ebony hair and stunning green eyes.

"Ah, Tsubaki what a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect that I would see you tonight. You come with news I hope."

Tsubaki's voice was just as cold and uncaring as Naraku's the only different was hers was softer.

"Oh course Naraku; I did a follow up on Mrs. Miasma. Your suspicions were right; your wife seems to have gone off to see your brother Onigumo once again. However, she seemed to take ill and she hasn't spent as much time with him as she would normally."

"I see."

Naraku then turned back to the night sky has Tsubaki continued on with her finding. Once or twice his eyes glanced down at the buttons on the sleeves of his midnight blue dress shirt.

"I noted how much time she spent with your brother this time and it was nothing compared to the other four times she was with him. This time she seemed to spend most of her time with her younger sister Kaede. However, I really couldn't see to where Kaede looked sick at all. Kikyo on the other hand…."

Naraku turned suddenly back toward Tsubaki, causing the young woman to jump in surprise.

"That will be all Tsubaki, you may leave now."

Not wanting to get on his bad side Tsubaki slowly bowed to Naraku and then started to make her way toward the door; when something else came to her causing her to turn quickly around.

"There was one more thing; she purchased plane tickets for a plane ride home in two days."

Naraku's only answer was a simple nod as he waved toward the door. To which Tsubaki quickly exited, she wasn't sure she liked the glinted in his eyes.

"So Kikyo my wife and one of my many obsessions, you're coming home earlier then usually. I'm looking forward to it, for we have much to discuss with one another. Something tells me you'll be coming home with that fiery temper of yours."

Naraku then turned back to the windows in his office, as he loosened the deep plum colored tie that hung around his neck.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sesshomaru blinked his honey golden eyes, as a bright morning ray from the sun shone on his face. Apparently his reaction must have been humorous, because a soft giggle could be heard in the room. His golden orbs quickly found out where the giggles as he looked up at Rin.

"Good morning you sleepy head, I hope you slept well the doctor gave me a clean bill of health." Her smile was as warm as the sun as she continued to smile at him.

"Which means I can go home this morning and go to my classes. You of course can go to that business meeting with Bankotsu."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Several hours later Sesshomaru and Rin where both back at point A the very place where Rin's scare had started, Rin frowned up at Sesshomaru as he sat her on their bed.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing? I have class not to mention work later on."

She then folded her arms in front of her chest as Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"Not today you don't, you've been excused from both. As have I as well, my meeting with Bankotsu is next Wednesday in case you have forgotten. I do have a meeting this week, it's on Thursday it's a lunch meeting with a new client."

A look of mischief shone in Rin's cinnamon orbs as she looked at her fiancé.

"Oh really and just what are your plans for today?"

Sesshomaru remained silent as he undid his blue satin tie and then undid the buttons on his white dress shirt. He then gracefully removed his redwood colored dress shoes, as he made his own way toward their bed.

"I realize that you have been confined to a bed, however I was hoping you wouldn't mind it if the two of us laid in bed together. It all really depends how you are feeling."

Rin smiled briefly as she let Sesshomaru crawl in next to her. To be truthful she was feeling much better. Rin then figured that it wasn't every day she was going to get to spend time with Sesshomaru. So she should enjoy it while she could.

"Nope, I'm feeling fine. I think getting to lay in bed with you is the best gift I could ask for."

Rin then leaned into Sesshomaru's lips as his hungrily devoured hers. Sesshomaru soon found himself, leaning deeper into the kiss as his left hand greeted her waist. While his right hand introduced itself to other tantalizing places. Rin moaned in delight as she felt his left hand slide up her rib cage. After a few moments of his hands slid up her ribs, taking Rin's blue cotton t-shirt with her.

Sesshomaru smiled lightly as a shiver of pleasure rippled through Rin's body. There was no denying that she was his muse, the mere reason for his life. Rin arched her back as she felt his hands exploring her body. Her own slim fingers played with the button to his dress pants once she was sure the button and zipper was undone. Rin started to slide his pants down his waist. Her smile turned to a smirk as Sesshomaru caught on to her wanting.

"Are you sure that you feel up to this Rin?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of something mischievous gleaming in her cinnamon orbs. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt Rin nipping playfully at his right earlobe.

"I see I shall take that as a yes. However, you forget that two can play that game."

Before Rin could react, Sesshomaru had showered her neck with kisses. He then made his way up to the pressure point on the left side of her neck, to where he began to playfully nip her in return. With each soft moan of ecstasy that Rin emitted, Sesshomaru could feel himself harden. His fingers fumbled with the front of Rin's jeans, he was surprised by the moan of pleasure that escaped his lips. Rin's pink nails were gently sliding across his well-toned chest.

The last twenty-four hours had been torture for him, he guessed it had also hadn't been hell for Rin as well. For several split seconds, Sesshomaru had been sure that he was going to lose her and it had scared him. Not once in his life had he ever been scared like he had been last night. He hadn't even been surprised the day he and InuYasha's father had confessed to having his DNA modified with Inu Youkai DNA, making Sesshomaru and InuYasha have the same DNA running through their bodies as well. Rin was the only reason for smiling from time to time. His birth mother Ishi had died when he was eleven years old; she had given her life to save his, after that day he never smiled again. Seventeen years is a long time for a child not to smile and for that child to turn into a young man, and then a man without a smile. However, that was before he had meet Rin on that very day everything had changed within him.

Shaking images from the past from his mind, Sesshomaru registered his beautiful heroine lying beneath him. His hardened self, waiting just in front of her warm core, his K-9 senses picked up on the lily scent of her arousal. She was just about to reach her climax, if he did not join her soon she would cum before he did.

Their warm breathes mingled together, just before their heated bodies crashed together to make one. Rin's hips were now moving in time with each one of Sesshomaru's thrust. She was on her way to utopia and Sesshomaru was following close behind her. The heat created between the two lovers was slowly starting to steam up the windows in the room, as the chilly wind of February blew outside. Their bodies rocked together, as they both reached the peak together.

Their breathing were now coming out in long heated pants, Rin's fingers soon ran through Sesshomaru silvery strand as she spooned herself closer to him. She then giggled lightly as she traced the blue crescent moon that was tattooed on his left shoulder.

"Hmm, if this is what I'm going to get every time I get out of the hospital. Maybe I should get sick more often."

Sesshomaru sifted in the bed so he was then leaning against the headboard. He then placed a finger underneath Rin's chin so that her cinnamon orbs met with his own exotic golden orbs.

"I think not. Do you have any idea how frightened I was? I thought I was going to lose you last night. I have not been that scared in a very long time. This Sesshomaru of yours is in no hurry to repeat that feeling anytime soon."

Rin placed a gentle kiss on his forehead she then leaned back to gazed into his orbs again. She had not realized how it might have affected him, seeing how he hardly ever showed his emotions to her.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to…"

Her words were cut off when he placed a finger to her lips.

"Hush, I am not mad at you nor is it your fault. So you have nothing to worry about. The important thing is that you are well now and the danger is over."

Rin gave Sesshomaru a sly smile as she responded to his resent words.

"You're right Sesshomaru. We don't have anything to worry about, because I'm safe right here with you."

She then leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead, then his lips. This soon led to a cheek that then made its way to the pressure point in his neck. Sesshomaru stiffened slightly as he felt himself harden once more as his desire for his seemingly innocent Rin flared hotter. He then felt her tongue flick out and run across the same spot that her kisses had been caressing earlier.

Sesshomaru moaned in ecstasy as wave of heated pleasure crashed into him. He hadn't had this much pleasure since…well he wasn't sure when he had felt this much eternal bliss. Unable to endure Rin's torture alone anymore, wrapping his strong arms around her waist to brace her he then rolled quickly to the top once more. His teeth nipped lightly at her swollen lips, before crashing his own into her once more.

He then ran his strong yet gentle hands down across her ribs, causing several shivers of desires to radiate of her passion heated body. The temperatures of their bodies were once again starting rise. As the minutes turned to hours, both of the passion filled lovers found themselves panting to catch their breaths as they cummed together.

Now tangled together in their sheets the two found themselves slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naraku smirked to himself as he glazed out of his bed room window. Kikyo would be home in a few minutes and Naraku could only guess what pleasurable mood she would be in. He then turned back towards their bed, as he unbuttoned the sleeves of the midnight blue dress shirt he had been wearing. His dark chocolate colored hair was now free from the confines of a hair tie, and hung in thick waves down his back.

His fingers then started to work, with each one of the buttons on his shirt. Until it hung open revealing a chest that was almost toned to perfection, his dark maroon orbs seemed to smile as a car pulled up to the large mansion. Kikyo's quick departure from visiting her ill little sister Kaede only told Naraku one thing. His wife had figured out after several months that she was being watched. However events from earlier on in the week only seemed to make Naraku pleased that his wife had come home earlier then expected. The sound of the front door slamming only caused Naraku to smirk inwardly; Kikyo had that fiery temper of hers ablaze tonight just what he had been hoping for.

The room was dimly lit by a golden bronze lamp that was a statue of Orisis the Egyptian God of the dead. In the little bit of light that was allowed to be in the room, one could see that there were not many if any bright colors. The whole color scheme of the room seemed to be dark blues, purples and reds. The bed frame was made of heavy oak and had been stained a dark ebony color. Craved out and in to the head board of the bed was the image of Orisis and his Queen Isis. Craved into the dark legs of the bed were images of a sitting jackal, the signature image of Anbus the Egyptian God of death.

The sound of light hurried footsteps alerted Naraku of his wife's approach. A minute later her slim willowy form appeared in the door way, her dark eyes were narrowed in Naraku's direction. Unaware of her husband's appearance, Kikyo stormed into the room toward Naraku.

"Naraku, you bastard, how dare you."

There was a satisfied **SLAP**, as Kikyo's delicate right hand came in contact with Naraku's right cheek. He however only seemed to smirk at his wife's aggression towards him.

"How long have you had someone following me?"

Naraku however, let her question go unanswered as he changed the subject.

"Tell me Kikyo, how is my little brother Onigumo? What about Kaede I hope her health is doing better."

Kikyo's dark chocolate orbs widened at hearing Naraku's words. His words were callous and cold as he spoke.

"To answer your question my dear Kikyo I have only been following you for the last two months. Especially, when I heard of the precious cargo you were carrying. Tell me Kikyo when were you going to tell me you were carrying my child?"

"I'm sure my brother wasn't happy to hear the news. Then again you could have ended the pregnancy, yet you choose not too."

Naraku took Kikyo by surprise as he suddenly grabbed her biceps and pulled her closer to him.

"I shall tell you what I think your answer is my Kikyo. It is because no matter how many times you have been with Onigumo. I'm the only one you truly own; then again you're the one who is owned by me. I say this because you married me so that makes me the one in control; you were drawn into my web by the power and control over my company."

Kikyo's breathing was becoming labored by the closeness of her husband. While she had been visiting her sister, she had repeated to herself over and over again that she didn't love Naraku. However, the minute she went to tell Onigumo of her plan to run away with him and raise the child with him, something stopped her and made her say the complete opposite.

Her slim delicate fingers brushed against toned muscle, as she braced herself against Naraku's chest. Kikyo's lips were soon taken captive by Naraku's. He smiled to himself as he felt her heart beat quicken with each passionate kiss or touch. Naraku's mere closeness to was causing her body temperature to rise ever so slightly, it was true Kikyo belonged to him in every sense of the word, because he had made it so.

The company Naraku owned did reach on human genetics stretching from the DNA code all the way to fertility. So many women wished to have a child but they where unable to conceive, Kikyo herself had been told she would never be able to conceive. However, it had been Naraku who had sought out Kikyo; after they first met Kikyo had become intrigued by Naraku. After he had married Kikyo, he had learned of her secret fling with Onigumo. Which only fueled Naraku's actions, to where he had made his own wife part of his experiment, there was only one catch.

Not only would Kikyo be apart of one of Naraku's experiments, she would be a part of some of his brand new studies. Each night after the two had spent hours together, Naraku would inject a serum in to Kikyo's system sometimes it was mixed in with her food as well. Naraku's whole plan was not to merely ensure that Kikyo became pregnant, but to make sure that he was the father.

In every dose of the serum Kikyo consumed five days a week, Naraku had inserted a very small piece of his own DNA. Slowly with each serum treatment, Kikyo's body accepted Naraku's cell without a fight. When it came to testing it to see if Kikyo would become pregnant by another man sperm, the sperm failed to enter on every account. When Naraku placed his own sperm into the test, the egg cell _seemed_ to open its doors to it.

There was only one unexpected surprise with the process, all the cells in Kikyo's body seemed to speed up and react to Naraku's nearness. Even now as the two of them lay together in each others arms, it felt as if he could feel the cells of his unborn child splitting and dividing faster with each labored breath from his wife. If that were truly the case then he really was a genesis, his only thought was on how to do the same with Kagura. However, her will towards him seemed to be stronger then that of Kikyo's.

_'Go on and fight me Kagura, while you still can. I will one day find a way to make you mine as well.'_

Naraku absently ran his fingers through the soft silky raven strand that belonged to Kikyo. Truth be told Kikyo was the only woman who would truly have what little bit of a heart he owned. Kagura was merely a desire that he had once and awhile, however that didn't mean that he didn't want to lay more of a claim on her.

His hands soon came to a stop at Kikyo waist that was now bare; it was now that Naraku saw the slight bulge in Kikyo's slim waist. It was the only true proof that told Naraku that his wife was indeed pregnant. When Yura and Mukotsu had come to him earlier on in the week and told him that Kikyo was pregnant, his first fear was that the child was his brother's, but after being with her tonight and being able to see how big she was. There was no doubting the child was his, she hadn't seen his brother since October and seeing how she looked like she was three months along there was no way the child couldn't be his. After completing his experiment with his wife's cells, _eggs_; Naraku hadn't given it much thought about how similar some of his brother's DNA strands would be to his own.

Naraku had big plans for his unborn child, even a part of him was sure that it was a boy. However only time would tell if he was truly correct, till that time came he would have what fun he could with Kagura Kaze. Naraku gave off a sinister smirk as he watched Kikyo who now slept peacefully beside him.

_'Go ahead and try to run from me Kagura, one day you shall run out of places to run and that will be the day I corner you.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Having nothing better to do Kagura decided to give the files she had copied from Naraku's computer a once over. However, after several minutes of looking through them Kagura had a better understanding of what these files truly meant, unable to stand it any more she dialed an all too familiar number.

_'I don't really care when our meeting was scheduled, you just have to meet with me early. The stuff I just found out just can't wait any longer._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sesshomaru growled as the sound of Bach's 12th symphony drifted to his ears. He could have swore that he had turned it off. Before bothering with the cell phone, Sesshomaru turned his head to check on Rin. She was sleeping soundlessly beside of him. The sound of his phone didn't seem to be bothering her at the moment. He then looked over at his cell in disgust as it continued to ring. When at last he picked up the phone he sighed when he saw who it was.

"What is it now; do you know how late it is?"

A feminine voice answered his question.

**"I apologize unfortunately this just couldn't wait. At least not what I just found out about the two new little projects Naraku is working on."**

After she explained to him what she had just found out. The line went silence as she waited for Sesshomaru reply. Then at last the sound of Sesshomaru uncaring voice could be heard.

"Very well, our meeting shall be moved up to twelve- thirty tomorrow. However, this is as early as I will allow, even now I am starting to regret agreeing to help you; now good night to you Miss Kaze."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagura flinched at hearing Sesshomaru words as the other line went silent. Pressing the end button as she shut down her computer, she then walked toward her bed and climbed in; pulling the cover over her as high as she could.

"I'm starting to regret asking you for your help as well. Though my reason are nothing to yours, if we can just figure out just what Naraku is really up to. Then just maybe things will be alright."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(A/N: **_All right I got another chapter up that is amazing. I hope everyone will start to like the way the story is going. Oh by the way if you know anyone who is a Chrono Crusade fan, tell them to check out TaintedInuShemeeko's story. _**The Heart Within, Rated T **_but from what I hear she may change it to _**M **_in the future._

16


	4. Suspicions of Love

**Disclaimer: **Still hold no ownership over the InuYasha Characters. I don't own the song 'L_ose It_ _All_' by **The BackStreetBoys**

**(A/N:** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, that you are about to read. I promise you the plot will only thicken as it goes along.

Last Time in Cryptic Messages:

"_**Very well, our meeting shall be moved up to twelve- thirty tomorrow. However, this is as early as I will allow, even now I am starting to regret agreeing to help you; now good night to you Miss Kaze."**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Kagura flinched at hearing Sesshomaru words as the other line went silent. Pressing the end button as she shut down her computer, she then walked toward her bed and climbed in; pulling the cover over her as high as she could.**_

"_**I'm starting to regret asking you for your help as well. Though my reason are nothing to yours, if we can just figure out just what Naraku is really up to. Then just maybe things will be alright."**_

**Chapter 4: Suspicions of Love **

By InuSpirit

Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel as he continued on toward his destination. There was no stopping the different thoughts that were swimming inside his head. In his heart he felt like he was betraying Rin, yet his mind told him something completely different. She was not yet his wife and truth was this lunch today was a business meeting and nothing more. Sesshomaru was determined to do what he could for the better of his company as well as Rin.

Never again would Naraku get the chance to hurt Rin again. Sesshomaru smirked at the song that was now playing on the radio.

_Oh no...  
Take what you need  
cause I can't hold my breath  
say what you feel  
cause I got nothing left  
I made a promise to myself last night  
I'm gonna keep it  
if its wrong or right_

He couldn't help but agree with some of the lyrics, he would give everything he owned to make Rin happy and safe. Yet at the same time, in his rush to make sure that she remained unharmed; what Sesshomaru was about to embark on today with Kagura, would be the first spark of a wildfire that would one day burn out of control.

_And if I lose it all  
there be nothing left to lose  
and I would take the fall  
cause knowing you are out there breathing its so wonderful its a chance I take even if I break and I lose it all if I lose it all...  
wouldn't matter anyway_

There was a small pain in his heart as he thought of the past he had shared with Kagura. He then wondered if he could ever have with Rin what he had shared with Kagura.

_'These are foolish thoughts, what I had with Kagura is nothing to what I now have with Rin.'_

Then again he wondered if he was just fooling himself. Not willing to let himself to believe such a thought, Sesshomaru shook his head trying to clear it.

_Don't change a thing  
perfect as you are  
Time has a way  
time is all I got  
If my heart should shatter watching you  
then there's one thing I would have to prove_

And if I lose it all  
there be nothing left to lose  
and I would take the fall  
cause knowing you are out there breathing its so wonderful its a chance I take even if I break and I lose it all if I lose it all...  
wouldn't matter anyway

Finding that the song that continued to play on the radio wasn't helping him clear his mind at all he flipped the station. Sesshomaru sighed as the smooth sound of a jazz saxophone came through his speakers. At that moment Sesshomaru made a promise to himself. Once this lunch meeting was finished, he planned on cutting all ties with Kagura once and for all.

'_Once today's meeting is over with, I shall end everything I have started with Kagura. It's the only way I know how to protect Rin from Naraku. Kagura will just have to find a way to deal with Naraku on her own._'

Sesshomaru's face remained stoic as De la Ritz Café came into view. Glancing at the clock he noticed that he was six minutes earlier then the time that was planned. Oh well it matter not to him. The V6 engine to his midnight blue jaguar roared to a stop as he pulled it into a parking spot. There was only one thing on his mind right now and that was if Kagura herself was as early as he was.

_'It's a trivia matter; if she is already there then it will simply mean that all of this will be over sooner then later.'_

The door to his car opened with a soft click, Sesshomaru then stepped out of the vehicle shutting the door behind him. He then straightened the blue tie that was around his neck, it accented the light blue and white colors that made up his dress shirt. Once that was fixed he set out on his way toward the restaurants doors. Stepping through the doors he was greeted by a pleasant hostess, with sapphire colored eyes and bright blonde hair that hung down past her shoulders.

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Rosette and I'll be your hostess today. Will you be needing a table for one or two today?"

The girl's bubbly personality grated against Sesshomaru's nerves, but he didn't give into it.

"I have reservations here for Takshio and Kaze."

The names seemed to spark something in the girl's mind as she grabbed a menu.

"Oh you bet Mr. Takshio sir. Your lady friend Miss Kaze is already at your table waiting for you. Right this way please."

Sesshomaru gave her a simple nod as he followed behind her. As they got closer to the chosen table Sesshomaru's breath seemed to freeze inside of his lungs. Kagura sat at the table in all of the stunning beauty that they had first met in. Her long ebony locks had been pulled up and away from her neck, and then several strand were curled to drape down near her neck. While two separate strands frame her snow white cheeks, that were a little pink from blush.

_Heaven will be waiting  
when I fall into your open arms  
I believe you'll find me there  
you'll find me there_

Seeing Kagura dressed as she was now brought back bittersweet memories back into his mind's eyes. It also brought back the reminder of Kagura's betrayal of the very man they were now trying to sink together. Sesshomaru's honey golden eyes took in the maroon suit and skirt she was wearing. The neck of the jacket was cut in a low V, indicating that the neck of the violet blouse beneath it was low as well. Yet there was no denying it that Kagura was indeed breathtaking today.

_And if I lose it all  
there be nothing left to lose  
and I would take the fall (take the fall) cause knowing you are out there breathing its so wonderful its a chance I take even if I break and I lose it all if I lose it all...  
wouldn't matter anyway_

If he continued with these foolish old emotions for Kagura, he would end up losing what he now held dear. Rin's bright cinnamon orbs and smiling face appeared in front of him, causing all of his feelings from earlier to fade away.

"Rin."

His words seemed to confuse the young hostess.

"Did you say something Mr. Takshio?"

Realizing that he had spoken Rin's name out loud, Sesshomaru did his best to cover up his mistake.

"No, I did not, thank you however for your concern."

The woman who had called herself Rosette gave him another bright smile as she spoke.

"Your server should be here in a few, hope you enjoy."

Once that was said she excused herself from their table leaving Sesshomaru and Kagura alone at the dinning table. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he took in Kagura's appearance. His voice was cold and unfeeling as he gazed at the woman who had once been a joyful part of his life.

"I was lead to believe that this was to be a business meeting. However, by the cut and shape of your suit, someone might think that you were out to seduce this Sesshomaru. Is that the game that you are now playing Kagura?"

Sesshomaru's lips turned up into a smirk as he caught the hint of panic shining in her ruby orbs.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagura's heart almost stopped inside of her chest. Sesshomaru had tagged her on part of her game.

'_Damn him, looks like I'll have to move to plan B and if that doesn't work, I'll have to get desperate. Right now stopping Naraku is all that matters right now.'_

"Come now Sesshomaru what kind of woman do you take me for?"

Sesshomaru's demeanor remained the same as he answered her in a cold harsh tone.

"I take you for a woman who will try anything to get what she wants."

Kagura gave a slight laugh as she continued to stare at Sesshomaru with her intense ruby orbs.

"Then I suppose the red wine I've ordered will go to waste?"

Sesshomaru just glared at Kagura with his smoldering golden honey eyes.

"Indeed, Kagura we are here on business nothing else."

Sesshomaru nodded a thank you to the waitress who brought him, his iced tea. He then gave her his order and Kagura did the same.

"Now to get down to business Kagura, what is it that you have found out on Naraku?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome breath caught in her throat at what lay before her; she just couldn't believe what she was seeing. It had to be some kind of joke if not it had to be a dream, there was no way that he'd be with that tramp not after she had cheated on him three years ago.

"Earth to Kagome, I thought we were having a girl's lunch just the two of us just where has your mind run off too Kagome?"

At the sound of her best friends voice, Kagome quickly turned her attention back too Sango.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Sango, you bet today it's just you and me. So what was it that had you so excited this morning when you called me?"

There was a strange sparkle in Sango's doe colored orbs as she looked at Kagome. What ever it was that she needed to tell her friend it had to be big.

"So Sango what was it you seemed so excited to tell me about?"

Sango pulled in a breath as she got ready to tell Kagome her happy news.

"Well Kagome if you think your ready here goes."

After a brief pregnant pause Sango spoke once more.

"Miroku asked me to marry him and I said yes. Can you believe it Kagome?"

Kagome sat across from Sango with her mouth open, the sight of Sesshomaru having lunch with his ex Kagura was wiped completely from her mind at the moment. For the words that had just been uttered from her friends lips took all of her thought at the moment.

"Wow Sango, that's great and what did you say as an answer to the lecherous man?"

Sango's face turned a bright pink as she answered her friend's question.

"I told him, yes Kagome."

Kagome at first was a little shocked by her friend's response and then she smiled.

_'Wow that wasn't what I was expecting her to say, seeing how a day and a half ago she was complaining about dating him.'_

"Wow Sango that great I'm happy for you and Miroku."

Sango smiled back at Kagome.

"Thank you so much Kagome you don't now how much that means to me. Especially since I turned Miroku down twice, before I said yes the last time he asked me."

Kagome sweat dropped at hearing Sango's last words.

_'Oh boy, now that's more like the Sango I know.'_

"Have the two of you set a date yet Sango?"

Sango seemed to think about it for a bit before deciding on an answer for her friend.

"I don't think we really have set a date yet. We did talk about getting married three and a half months from now so sometime in June I think."

Kagome couldn't hide the surprise that seemed to leap into her voice.

"You two are going to be getting married that soon?"

Sango however seemed even more surprised by Kagome reaction.

"What's the deal Kagome you and InuYasha jumped right into marriage two months after InuYasha popped the question? Granted it's hard to remember the two of you are married some times, seeing how Sesshomaru still calls you InuYasha's girlfriend."

Kagome's head sagged as she sighed, before looking up at Sango. There was no denying what Sango was saying. The only difference was that she and InuYasha had dated for just about a year before InuYasha had asked her to be his wife.

"Sorry Sango, I didn't mean to sound judgmental. I'm not sure why I was acting so stupid earlier."

In truth Kagome had other things on her mind and had acted out without really thinking things through first. She and InuYasha had never really thought about having kids, even though she herself had always hungered to have them some day. The fact that she was six days late had her on edge and then she had relaxed. For it had been a several weeks since they had been together in such a way, so she figured her late period had to do with stress.

Not wanting to interfere with Sango's happy day. She knew that, that news and the fact that she had just seen Sesshomaru with Kagura to herself. Or at least until she figured out what to do with what she had seen. Just what had she seen anyway?

"Um Sango lunch was great and I really enjoyed today but I think I should call it a day. I have some last minute designs on a house décor to go over. Thanks again."

Placing a fifty on the table, and giving Sango a quick hug Kagome quickly left De la Ritz Café. She needed time to think, she basically needed, and wanted time to herself at least until InuYasha came home from work. If she had seen Sesshomaru here for lunch then she knew that InuYasha would probably be late tonight. Hopping into her mint colored jetta Kagome back out of her parking spot.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sango stared dumbfounded after Kagome. She hadn't expected Kagome to get so worked up over her news.

"I wonder what's up with Kagome. She must have something on her mind."

Her brown doe orbs, widened as she caught sight of Kagura, sitting at a table across from her table.

"It's Kagura I wonder what she's doing here for lunch."

Sango then noticed that the table was set for two people.

"I wonder who she's having lunch with."

Then the realization of just who Kagura was eating lunch with hit her.

"Naraku. After everything that the two of them did to Sesshomaru she has the nerve to eat lunch here with him. No wonder Kagome got upset and left."

After taking up the fifty that Kagome had left, Sango left a tip and went to pay the bill.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

With a towel wrapped around her Kagome walked out of the bathroom and into her and InuYasha's bedroom. What she found when she walked inside surprised her so much that the towel that had been covering her fell to the floor.

"InuYasha?"

At the sound of hearing his name InuYasha looked away from his computer screen.

"Kagome, What is it, what's the matter?"

He was here the man that was her everything, was right there in front of her and Kagome couldn't find her voice right away. She had missed him so much, with all the late hours Sesshomaru had, had InuYasha working. It was almost like he was out of town, most of the time.

"It's just that I didn't expect you to be here so early, is all."

InuYasha finished up logging out of his computer as he turned to his wife. Kagome's heart quickened in her chest when she noticed that the top four buttons were undone on his red and white dress shirt and he no longer wore his tie. Her lip quivered slightly at the soft of his gentle masculine voice.

"Yeah me too, but he came into my office and told me that he was going to business meeting at lunch, and not to worry about the rest of the paper work. Then right before he left he turned and smirked to me and told me to go home to you."

InuYasha's honey golden orbs widen at the sight and light scent of tears. As he watched as sparkling crystalline tears run from Kagome's soft caramel brown orbs. Going to her side in two quick strides InuYasha took Kagome's hands as he looked down at her with is golden eyes that were laced with worry.

"Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?"

There was a small part of her that wanted to scream out that Sesshomaru was cheating on Rin. Then there was the part of her that wasn't totally sure what she had seen.

"It's nothing really InuYasha, I'm just happy to see you that's all. The way Sesshomaru has been working you. I hardly get to see you any more."

InuYasha brushed a stray strand of hair away from the side of Kagome's face; letting his hand gently run down one of Kagome's cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that it couldn't be helped at the time. Miasma Corp. has started an all out war with Takshio Inc. So things have been really tight at the office. I can't completely make up the time I haven't spent with you, but I can spend every second I have tonight with you."

The last trace of her tears ran free as InuYasha gently pressed his lips against Kagome's. She returned his jester two folds, today just hadn't been her day after Sango's announcement Kagome was greeted with a great disappointment or at least in her eyes it was. Doing her best to round up her courage Kagome pulled away from the kiss and out of InuYasha's arms.

From the way Kagome was acting InuYasha was sure for one minute that Kagome was about to speak her mind and then nothing happened. The smell of roses, strawberries, honeysuckle and lavender tickled InuYasha's nose as he continued to study his wife.

"Kagome, are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

Kagome did her best to put on the best smile she could muster.

"You've got nothing to worry about InuYasha nothing is bothering me so relax would ya. The only thing that's starting to get to me, is that my husband, who may I remind you that I haven't seen much of in weeks is playing hard to get."

She then put on her best pout as she stared up at her husband.

"Don't tease me Takshio, my days has been full of enough surprises and disappointments."

InuYasha smirked at Kagome's pouty face.

"Oh no anything but that face, can't resist must stay in control."

InuYasha then fell onto their bed, gently pulling Kagome with him. She lay against his partial naked chest, pulling in the scent of rain, spices, sandalwood and cypress as she did so. Kagome then readied herself for whatever InuYasha had planned next. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Kagome looked up at InuYasha to see that his eyes were closed and he was feinting sleep.

Kagome frowned as she looked down at her husband, before speaking her mind to him.

"Ok, now that's just not fair Takshio. You tell me you're going to make up for missed time and then you fall asleep on me."

Leaning away from InuYasha's chest Kagome got ready to stand up, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"And where do you think you're going beautiful? I don't remember telling you that you could leave yet."

A smile fell on Kagome's lips as she landed gently back in the same place as before only this time she was facing him. So when he leaned down they were both locked in an instant kiss. InuYasha's hands traced her hips and down to her thighs. His tongue lightly mingling with Kagome's as she let him inside. InuYasha's husky voice could be heard as he gently combed his fingers through her hair.

"You used that strawberry shampoo I like so much tonight."

He then gently inhaled the sweet scent as he kissed the top of her head. His fingers continued to gently rake through Kagome's long raven hair as he took in her intoxicating scent.

"Rough day at work today, you smell like lavender and it's almost strong enough to cover all the other scents I love about you."

Kagome sighed as she leaned into InuYasha some more.

"You have no idea."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at hearing this.

"That bad huh, you want to talk about?"

Kagome shook her head as she also gave InuYasha an verbal answer.

"No not really I just want to lay here with you for a little while."

_'You idiot of course you want to tell him. On one hand you don't know how he'll react and on the other he'll just call you stupid.'_

Then before Kagome knew it the first cat was out of the bag. She just hoped she could keep the second one covered for a little while longer.

"InuYasha, I'm six days late as of today."

At hearing this InuYasha sat up so he could get a better look at Kagome. His eyes seemed to sparkle with something Kagome had never seen before.

"So does that mean you're pregnant?"

The sparkle that she had seen left his eyes as he saw Kagome sadly shake her head,

"No I took an EPT a little bit before I knew you were home, it came out negative. This probably sounds silly but for one small moment there was a part of me that hoped that I was."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around his wife's lithe form as he rubbed his hands up and down in a comforting motion.

"Don't worry too much about it Kagome when the time's right then it will happen, I promise you."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin's breathing was labored as she hurried down the street to the small French restaurant La Fleur. If she was any later she knew Renkotsu would pick on her about begin late. Her childhood friend had a habit of doing that; she and Renkotsu had known each other since elementary school and friends since tenth grade.

"It's been five years since I've seen him. If I'm late he'll never let me live it down."

Rin suddenly felt herself collide with something solid. Startled Rin's cinnamon eyes looked up to see what she had hit. There standing in front of her was a man about the same height as InuYasha and an inch and a half shorter then Sesshomaru. His long ebony colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail; the man's left hand pushed his silver frame glasses back onto his nose.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sir are you all right. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. You're not hurt are you?"

Rin's eyes then noticed the camera hanging around the man's neck.

"Oh god, I didn't break your camera did I?"

The man's deep hearty laughter caused Rin to forget all about what she had planned on saying.

"Hurt me, you have got to be kidding me right? I mean you don't even look like you could hurt a fly, let alone hurt me. As for my camera don't worry about it, its fine too."

The man flashed her a cocky grin that reminded her of InuYasha, as he stared at her with his two intense blue eyes.

"Names Kouga Kinto by the way what's yours?"

Glancing down at the engagement ring that shone on her left ring finger, Rin slowly looked back up at him with her own bright cinnamon orbs.

"I'm Rin Sayotai, It was nice bumping into you, but I really must be going now."

Bowing goodbye to Kouga, Rin hurried on her way only to have Kouga call out to her.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Sayotai; maybe we can meet for lunch sometime."

Rin then hurriedly yelled back her reply.

"It would be nice, but I can't I'm already taken."

She then winked at him as she showed him her ring finger. Before Kouga could say anything more, Rin had disappeared into the crowd.

_'Looks like you're going to be more of a challenge then I first thought.'_

With a smirk on his lips Kouga too then disappeared into the wave of people walking down the side walk.

_'We will meet again Rin; I'll make sure it'll be a night you'll never forget.'_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagura's patience were wearing thin, she knew that Sesshomaru was planning on backing out on her. That was something she couldn't allow, he was going to help get even with Naraku and he would be hers again. Once the waitress had returned with the refill of Sesshomaru's iced tea, Kagura then slipped two small white pills from her purse and dropped it into the drink. As the seconds clicked by she hurriedly grabbed two packets of sugar into the tea. She then picked up a spoon to give it a quick stir.

Catching Sesshomaru returning back to the table, Kagura up her most stunning smile on as he approached.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed toward Kagura's direction, just what was it that the woman was up too? It was something that he had yet to figure out; Sesshomaru did however know one thing, which was he didn't trust her in the least anymore. There was only one thing that the eldest Takshio brother wanted to do today and that was to get this meeting with Kagura over with.

_'I may have trusted you once Kagura, that trust however is now gone. You truly want to put a damper in Naraku's plans. Yet there is something else that you are up to as well. I can just feel it.'_

His expression remained cold as he returned to their table; he then looked in Kagura's direction.

"I believe that on the phone you spoke of information on a certain person. I am presuming that it is a file of some kind."

Sesshomaru then glanced around to make sure that no one was too interested in what they were discussing. He then lifted his tea glass and took a drink; his eyes then caught Kagura watching him intently.

"Is there something the matter Kagura?"

His question seemed to startle her, hence her jumpy reaction.

"What, no…no of course not, what on earth would make you think that?"

Kagura voice sound just as cold as Sesshomaru's had been earlier. Taking another slip of his tea Sesshomaru then cleared his throat.

"The documents Kagura that is if you still wish for my aid in the sinking of the bane, of both our lives."

Kagura paused for a moment before sliding a folder toward Sesshomaru.

"Everything we need to finish this is in there."

Sesshomaru glanced inside the folder that held on to a small disk. Placing his briefcase on the table he flipped it open and then slid the folder inside it, before snapping it closed. He then placed his tea glass to his lips and took another drink. After a few moments he flagged down their waitress and paid the bill.

"You may keep the change if you wish. However the next time I order an iced tea I expect it to be unsweetened."

With that finished Sesshomaru slipped on his jacket and prepared to leave.

'_Damn it, he was supposed to drink all of it. I guess I should be glad that he didn't ask that waitress for a new glass. I'll just have to hope that enough of that drug got into his system.'_

Kagura was tore from her thoughts when she realized that Sesshomaru had already started to walk out of the restaurant; which caused her to hurry after him.

"Sesshomaru wait a minute where are you going?"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin sighed as she started her walk home. Here she had been rushing to make it to lunch and something had happened making impossible for him to make. It had been nice of Renkotsu to call the restaurant to make sure that Rin knew that he had, had to cancel. She was pretty sure that when she got home, there would be a message from him on her answering machine. It would be filled with a make up get together for today.

Just as Rin had started down the sidewalk, she heard raised voices in the parking lot. The one sounded like Sesshomaru making Rin start of in that direction.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"At least let me drive you home."

"Why would I need you to escort me home, when I arrived in my own car?"

Kagura herself was starting to get desperate, none of her plans where unfolding right. Why was it that all of this was happening to her.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Rin's heart started to beat faster as Kagura reached out and took hold of Sesshomaru's arm. Her heart beat returned to normal as Sesshomaru glared at Kagura with two ice cold honey orbs and then wretched out of Kagura's touch.

"How dare you to presume you can touch me in such a way?"

This was the moment that Rin had decided to take to her advantage. Starting out toward Sesshomaru's blue jaguar, Rin then waved to her fiancé.

"Sesshomaru over here, I didn't know that your business lunch was here today."

A small smile graced his lips as he saw Rin approaching them. Once she had gotten closer, Sesshomaru leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips as Rin stood up on her toes.

"Rin I did not expect you're lunch with Renkotsu to be over so quickly."

Rin's smile faded as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"It kind of happens when there is no lunch to begin with. Ginkotsu must be ill again, and that's why Renkotsu had to cancel on me."

Without giving Kagura a second glance Sesshomaru opened the car door for Rin. He then walked in front of the car to open his own door and then side inside, closing the door behind him. Starting up the car Sesshomaru then pulled through the empty parking spot in front of him; which just left Kagura fuming after him.

'_Damn you Sesshomaru Takshio, fine if you want to play it that way. Then I will and damn the consequences. If your precious little Rin gets hurt it's not my fault.'_

**(A/N: **Well that's all for this chapter, I wanted to start out with a fresh chapter for what's going to happen next.

Ciao,

InuSpirit)

18


End file.
